A tactile button provides a physical interface between a user and a switch that activates a selectable feature in an electronic device. Conventionally, a tactile button is assembled with a molded housing that encloses electronic circuitry that includes switches.
One method of forming a tactile button uses a molded piece of rubber or soft resin to directly depress a type of switch known as a tact switch. However, this method of forming the tactile button is prone to an infolding of the molded piece of rubber or soft resin when depressed, leading to undesirable jamming.
Inadvertently activating a user selectable feature can result from poorly positioning a tactile button, particularly for a portable electronic device that is small and has more than one tactile button. Activating one selectable feature using a first tactile button sometimes causes unwanted activation of another selectable feature from a second tactile button.
Ongoing developments to improve a portable electronic device include both portability and cost. For portability reasons, using small components, Including tactile buttons, is necessary. However, selected components, though small, will still need to withstand mechanical stresses resulting from accidental drops or knocks. Cost can be reduced by easy assembly and using less components. Hence, a tactile button improving on portability and cost will also need to consider part durability and ease of assembly.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus to provide an effective, durable, and low cost tactile button for portable electronic devices such as selective call receivers.